regalo para seiya
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: poefic SyS veo al cielo y pienso en ti..¿por que sera si se supone soy feliz? sera por que aun siento tu luz dentro de mi o sera por...


**Serena : _cursiva negrita_**

**Seiya : negrita**

**Acciones y demás: **letra normal

**Veo al cielo y pienso en ti**

_**Veo al cielo y pienso en ti...**_

_**¿por que será si se supone soy feliz?**_

_**será por que sin saber quede atada a ti**_

_**o será por que tu luz aún la siento dentro de mí**_

-Serena...!serena!..-llamo por tercera vez

-lo siento luna estaba algo distraída- volteo a mirarla desapartando así su vista de las resplandecientes estrellas..- decías..? -termino preguntando con una cálida sonrisa..

-sonrió al ver su reacción sí sin duda seguía siendo la misma niña distraída.., bueno al menos eso pensaba –te decía que las chicas ya te están esperando..

-es verdad lo había olvidado!!.-sin mas y con bastante prisa ,se metió a la regadera al menos tenia que darse un baño...había quedado de verse con ellas esa noche pues seria la inauguración de un nuevo centro nocturno , en fin , después de sacar casi todo su guardarropa termino solo con una pequeña falda una blusa ajustada color blanca y unas zapatillas, rápidamente y ya sin escuchar los reclamos de luna por habérsele hecho tarde salió corriendo en dirección al templo, después de todo sabia que si no llegaba con ellas podría perderse..

S ♥ S 

Trataba de recobrar el aire antes de dar un paso dentro del templo, llego en tiempo record, dio un largo suspiro y...

-Serena tonta!!!..-salía rei bastante furiosa –acaso no conoces el reloj..

-a..bu..bueno yo..

-vamos rei no la regañes al menos llego media hora tarde y no una hora completa..-intervino lita..

-es verdad ,para serena ya es todo un logro.

-mina!!-reclamo serena pues no le gusto al manera en que la "defendió"

-vamos no es bueno discutir además si no nos damos prisa llegaremos mas tarde y

-bueno pero...y las chicas continuaban hablando mientas ella..mientras ella solo miraba el cielo

_**me siento sola aún sin saber por que**_

_**y me pregunto mil veces si te volveré a ver**_

llegaron al centro nocturno había bastante gente formada y dos hombres vestidos de negro justo en la entrada revisando que todo estuviera en orden

-darien!!!.-hablo rei al verlo formado..quién solo medio sonrió mirando su reloj, sí así es ya llevaba mas de 2 horas esperándolas..sin dudar todas llegaron a donde estaba..realmente si estaba ahí era por que pensaba le hacia falta un poco de distracción y pasar mas tiempo con serena pues sus estudios le quitaban mucho tiempo y no la veía tan a menudo

-déjenme adivinar , a serena se le hizo tarde..-dijo mirándola mientras ella apenada asentía y lo tomaba del brazo..para nuevamente solo..solo mirar al cielo estrellado no le importo que las chicas aun le reclamaran ni mucho menos el que darien depositara un ligero beso sobre sus labios

_**mi ser ya no siente calidez al estar junto a el**_

_**es frustrante pues sus besos ya no saben a miel**_

_**¿será solo el destino el que me obliga a estar con el?**_

_**o será solo el deseo de volverte a tener**_

aparentemente todo iba de maravilla las chicas bailaban y disfrutaban de la noche, darien realmente solo las acompañaba sentado y bebiendo un poco mientras que serena estaba a su lado ambos en silencio

**flash back**

-verdad que esto es divertido

-a con que te referías al baile..

-que!?

-a..no..no..

**fin flash back..**

de momento comenzó a reír ,ahora lo veía gracioso pues aquélla vez en realidad paso algo no muy apropiado por su mente

-sucede algo..?

-a.-nego-..no..no pasa nada..-dio un largo suspiro..-por que no bailamos?..-pregunto tal vez para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente

-nego.-realmente no lo creo conveniente..tu sabes que..

-afirmo desanimada..-si lo se..este tipo de lugares no son de tu interés..-dio un largo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie..

-a donde vas?-pregunto al ver sus intenciones..

-al tocador..-sin mas se mezclo entre toda la gente aunque no precisamente en dirección al tocador si no que a la salida..quería sentir un poco de brisa en esa noche..quería sentir un poco de libertad..tomo asiento en la pequeña banqueta ,aun había gente formada pero solo poca pues ya se les había informado que el lugar estaba a reventar ..nuevamente miro hacia el cielo ..nuevamente sus impulsos la obligaban a ver aquella noche estrellada..

_**veo al cielo y sigo pensando en ti ..**_

_**veo las estrellas y siento que estas ahí**_

_**dime ya que es esto que siento,**_

_**para dejar de ver tu rostro reflejado en el firmamento**_

termino hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas ..ligeras lagrimas empezaron a brotar enseguida -se..

_**¿será amor esto que siento?**_

Ya llegaba la madrugada..

-buenas noches princesa..-decía darien en despedida mientras la dejaba en la puerta de su casa..ya que después de estar afuera y entrar ,darien le dijo que si se podían ir pues le esperaba un examen dentro de algunas horas..serena asintió pues las chicas ya habían encontrado pareja

-buenas noches..descansa..-sin mas termino entrando a su solitaria casa sus padres no se encontraban ..termino recargándose en la puerta después de serrarla..¿por qué se seguía sintiendo así?

-pensé que llegarías mas tarde .-sonrió..-dime que tal te la pasaste, te divertiste?

-ignorando completamente a luna se dirigió a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre su cama, se sentía sola..se sentía vacía..sentía que algo..o alguien le faltaba...

**veo al cielo y pienso en ti ...**

**ni una eternidad lograra que me olvide de ti**

**tus celestes aun los sigo sintiendo muy dentro de mi**

-vaya acaso no te cansas de ver hacia allá ?..

-sonrió en negación..mientras ignoraba aquel cuestionamiento de su hermano solo lo miró por breves instantes para dirigirse a su princesa..había tomado una decisión, camino entre los pasillos dejando que fueran sus pasos su único eco ..por fin llego a su destino, una gran puerta, tomo un poco de aire y en segundos entro dejando que una luz lo cubriera pues en presencia de la soberana solo podían estar sus estrellas

-princesa..-hablo mientras reverenciaba

-fighter –sonrió..-acaso ocurre algo ,? pensé que estarías con tus hermanas

-nego.-necesito pedirle un favor..

**consiente estoy de que tentare mi suerte**

**y que me arriesgaré a un aléjate para siempre**

un destello surco el cielo ... ya estaba en la tierra ,en aquel lugar que pensó jamás volvería a pisar..sonriendo dejo que nuevamente una luz la cubriera pero para ahora dar paso a un apuesto chico de mirar zafiro ...

"bien ya estoy aquí" miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de lo que había venido a buscar, camino lento y seguro o..o al menos eso quería pensar..

**dime que hago con este corazón**

**dime que hago con todo este amor**

**pues deshacerme de él está en mi ultima opción**

paro su camino al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba..

**flash back**

-lo siento te hice esperar..

-por supuesto que si y mucho...dime quien te crees que eres..?..-en ese momento cayo torpemente ...

-ay..mi rodillita..-comenzó a lloriquear

-si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte..

-me estabas viendo..

-Seiya sonrió incrédulo mientras le ofrecía su mano..-quieres que te ayude

..serena hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y termino poniéndose de pie – no gracias

-ah..pero que fuerte eres..

-sabes que...

-y no vas a hacer eso..-pregunto con curiosidad

-hacer que?

-soldado rojo ultra máximo poder!!

-claro que no!!!!

**fin flash back **

**los recuerdos me hunden en un vació,**

**un vació sin salida y sin sentido**

una sonrisa surco fugazmente su rostro... ya estaba cerca ,cruzo unas cuantas calles mas hasta que por fin llego hasta su balcón y nuevamente miró hacia arriba

**veo al cielo y sigo pensando en ti**

**veo la luna y tu recuerdo sigue ahí**

lentamente abrió los ojos..no supo en que momento pero se había quedado dormida..luna estaba al pie de su cama ,miro a su alrededor y por un impulso termino saliendo a su balcón

-bom..bombón...

-acaso alucino?..No ,debajo de su balcón estaba el..mirándola con esos zafiros..con esos zafiros que ya solo veía en sueños

-se..Seiya..-no lo creía el estaba justo debajo de ella ,su corazón se acelero en segundos ¿por qué? no estaba segura, Solo sabia que su corazón latía y sus mejillas ardían

-Seiya sonrió al verla y escucharla decir su nombre –sabes..eh..eh venido a secuestrarte..-termino pronunciando en ese tono tan singular que solo el posee, serena sonrió..sintió una sensación indescriptible en su corazón al escuchar esas pocas palabras..no estaba segura..después desvió su vista a una luna durmiendo ¿acaso tentaría al destino?...pero cuando menos lo esperó unos brazos ya la estaban rodeando

**di ya que me amas**

**para dejar ir los recuerdos mientras me quedo en paz compartiendo tus sueños**

**y mi alma se hace tuya de nuevo**

-sabes..-termino recargándose sobre su hombro respirando solo su aroma –eh soñado con esto durante todo este año de ausencia..

-se..Seiya yo..-no sabia que decir su nerviosismo era muy notable..ese nerviosismo que apenas la acompañaba

-sshhh...-la hizo callar con solo ese sonido mientras serraba sus ojos aun recargado sobre su hombro – se...

**se que tu destino es estar con el..**

**que lo amas y aún no sabes por que..**

**pero acaso..el es tu sueño también?**

**por que si es así..yo..**

nego con una sonrisa..dejaría hablar solo a su corazón...

_**veo al cielo y pienso en ti..**_

_**en las estrellas prevalece el recuerdo de aquella cita donde fuiste mi dueño**_

_**siento tu luz sin saber por que**_

_**y me inunda el miedo de creer**_

-serena volteo a verlo..volteo con una sonrisa..-tengo miedo de creer que es un sueño o una ilusión el haberme enamorado de verdad..

-la miró por breves segundos algo extrañado ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Pero solo sonrió en signo de felicidad..-acaso..?

-afirmo..-

_**no es él..**_

_**lo eh pensado e imaginado y Seiya.**_

_**tu..tu eres mi único sueño a tener**_

-sonrió mientras la tomaba de la barbilla –lo dices enserio?

-afirmo mientras se recargaba sobre su pecho..-mi único sueño y mi único deseo es el estar siempre a tu lado... compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas..mis sueños y mis miedos..eres tu a quien yo siempre espere ...

-sonrió mientras nuevamente se separaba de ella para mirarla y terminar de perderse en sus celestes..-te amo mi dulce bombón..-lentamente y como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que no quisiese romper, se acerco tímidamente a sus labios , ambos lo sintieron ,sintieron ese pequeño roce que en instantes se convirtió en un cálido y apasionado beso de amor...¿cuanto duro?..no lo supieron... ¿quien los vio? Quizás esa pequeña gata que sigilosamente salió de la habitación ... al separase ambos terminaron solo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que los primeros rayos del sol ya salían a resplandecer..serena miro el calendario 30 de julio era la fecha

-Seiya lo noto y sonriendo fue directo al calendario encerrando así el numero en un corazón..

-serena sonrió..-lo encierras por que es el día en que te declare mi amor..-dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas pensado que esa fecha ahora era especial y para ella eso significaba mucho, al menos así no olvidarían su aniversario ..

-Seiya nego.-por supuesto que no..!!-dijo enseguida

-a..a no..-lo miró bastante extrañada..y por que no? hasta enfadada-y entonces por que la encierras?.-ahora pregunto con los brazos cruzados..

-pues por que hoy es mi cumpleaños...-termino diciendo con una sonrisa.-y espero un...-no termino la frase pues una almohada fue directo a su cara...

-tonto!!!...

y así termina este regalo que con mucho cariño es dedicado a ♥ Seiya Kou ♥ que..¿ que paso con darien? ..solo imaginen lo mismo que yo..no ahí destino...ni futuro donde el existe...

♥ FIN ♥ 

HOLA!!!.(no se escribir poesía así que espero no sean tan duras..) ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE OPINAN JAJA BIEN RECUERDEN ESTE REGALITO ES DE SU AMIGA

**§ ****TSuKi Ai KoU**** § **


End file.
